This invention relates to an escape device. In particular, it relates to a collapsible-extensible slide for escape from an elevated position in a structure such as a multi-story building or the like.
Although escape slides have been well known in the art for many years, a particular problem is associated with any exterior escape device affixed to a multi-story building. In particular, such a device must be designed so that an intruder, such as a thief, is unable to utilize the device for illicit entry into a multi-story structure for nefarious purposes. In the past, such illicit entry has been foiled by utilizing folding ladders or retractable ladders for the last flight in an exterior-mounted fire escape. In interior fire escapes, now found in many high-rise buildings, illicit entry may be foiled by a one-way lock so that exit may be accomplished through a fire door while entry is prohibited by the one-way lock.
Although these schemes have proved appropriate in high-rise buildings and in commercial-type installations, the expense and the unsightliness involved in a private dwelling or in a small commercial structure, have precluded widespread use of escape devices in such structures. Accordingly, it is appropriate to provide an escape device which may be used in a private dwelling or in a small commerical structure which precludes illicit entry by a thief or the like and, further, to provide such a device which is economical to construct and is not particularly unsightly.